


Eye to Eye

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Ficlet, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.</p><p>Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, not even in translated form.</p><p>Author's Notes: This was written in January 2007.<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Eye to Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, not even in translated form.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was written in January 2007.  
> 

"You've come to apologise," Snape said doubtfully. He looked at Ron as if he was considering him for potions ingredients.

"Yeah, that's right." Ron grinned, just a touch self-consciously. "I'm sorry that back when you were teaching us, we made fun of you and generally took the piss."

"Eloquent as ever, Mr Weasley."

Ron nodded. "See, this is the kind of thing we never appreciated about you. That dry wit."

"And now you do?" Snape folded his arms across his chest, assessing his former student who had grown into a handsome, exceedingly tall Quidditch player with a cheeky smile and brilliant blue eyes.

"Well, I can't speak for the other Gryffindors, Sir," Ron said, smirking. "But I've come to appreciate a lot of things about you that went right over my head at the time."

The way his eyes roamed up and down Snape's form had the older man shifting in pleased surprise. "Is that so?" When Ron's smirk turned into a smile, Severus returned it hesitantly.

A dizzying and unexpectedly passionate kiss later, Severus breathed, "I believe I'm glad you've grown tall enough for us to see eye to eye at last, Mr Weasley."

  
The End


End file.
